Munchkin
by jilliebear
Summary: Will Fiona be able to keep Imogen's Christmas present a secret or will one surprise visit give it all away? fluff and what not


A/N: Here's a lil something that's been stuck in my head...expect a handful of more fanfics later this week...should have a total of 3men's one shots by New Years..yes I am a little crazy

I do not own degrassi but if I did I'd be pretty damn happy

* * *

Christmas was fast approaching and Fions thought that getting her girlfriends' present early was a good idea but shortly after picking it up realized it wasn't. Fiona realized that because she couldn't hide it Imogen couldn't be in the loft so she had to keep Imogen from coming over. The first couple days Fiona pretended to be sick and told Imogen that she didn't want to get her sick so close to the holidays but she couldn't be sick forever. After 3 days of being 'sick' she had to start to think of other excuses because she had another week of lying to do. Fiona convinced Imogen to hang out at her moms' house since she was staying there for the holidays instead of going to the loft like they usually did. That kept Imogen from suspecting that something was up with Fiona like completely avoiding her would have. Luckily the day after that Imogen said she was going to be too busy spending time with her mom and her family to come over.

Fiona sighed loudly before sitting down on her couch while simultaneously turning on a random Christmas movie. "Who knew this would be so hard?" Fiona said out loud and sighing again. She sat there and zoned out for hours on end while watching holiday movies and letting time pass.

Fiona had started to drift off to sleep when an odd noise startled her. She sat there for a minute thinking that it was just in her head when she heard it again. She picked up her phone to check the time and saw that it was after midnight. Slowly she got up from the couch to check if someone was at the door which would be odd at this hour but it was worth the shot. She glanced through the peephole to see a dimmed hallway but it was empty. Fiona simply shrugged her shoulders deciding to ignore whatever it was that was making the noise.

Fiona walked into her bedroom and changed into her pajamas. Shortly after she pulled on her pajama shirt she heard the sound again except clearer this time and it made her jump. She glanced around her room and nearly screamed when she saw someone on the fire escape but quickly recognized who it was, Imogen. Fiona felt the heat rush to her face at the realization that Imogen had probably been sitting there the whole time which meant that she might have seen her changing. Eventually she made her way to the window and opened it slowly feeling the cold breeze wash over her giving her goosebumps.

"Imogen what are you doing out there? It's so cold out," Fiona said watching her slowly make her way inside.

"I thought I'd stop by. I haven't been here in over a week and I was missing you," Imogen said while closing the window softly.

"Me too," Fiona said glancing past Imogen and to her bedroom door. 'Please don't see your present. Please don't come prancing in here, please don't.' was all that went through her head. Fiona's only concern was whether or not Imogen's Christmas present and surprise would get ruined mere days before Christmas.

"What's up, Fions?" Imogen asked wrapping her arms around Fiona's neck pulling her close.

"Not much, I was about to go to bed," Fiona said placing her hands on Imogen's hips.

"Yeah I kinda figured," Imogen said qexamining ting her eyes wander for a couple seconds before meeting her eyes again.

"How long were you out there?" Fiona asked to confirm her fear.

"Awhile, maybe 15 minutes, maybe more," Imogen said honestly.

"So you saw-" Fiona started.

"-everything," Imogen finished for her and leaned forward to kiss her. "And I wish I would've thought of that weeks ago." Imogen saw Fiona's face get red which oddly made her smile a bit. "Fiona, don't worry about it it's not like you knew I was there and trust me you have nothing to feel embarrassed about," Imogen said truthfully before kissing her again.

"If you say so," Fiona paused before continuing, "how was your day?"

"Honestly it wasn't all that great. I haven't seen anyone on my moms side of the family in years so it was really kind of awkward," Imogen said

"Hmm, not a good day then?" Fiona asked as she glanced past Imogen again to check the doorway.

"Not particularly," Imogen admitted as Fiona refocused her attention on her.

Right then when Fiona was finally calming down and thinking the surprise wouldn't get ruined she heard the now familiar sound of little paws skittering across the wood floor.

Imogen must have heard it because she gave Fiona a questioning look. "What's that sound?" Imogen asked right as he came skittering into the bedroom before slowing down and jumping around the room playfully.

"You know, for a kitten he sure does like to run around a lot, he's quite a hyper little fella," Fiona said casually while avoiding eye contact with Imogen.

"Um, when were you gonna tell me you got a kitten?" Imogen asked dropping her arms to her side.

"Well, I didn't," Fiona paused, "He's yours, surprise," Fiona finished lamely.

"What?" Imogen asked slightly shocked.

"He's yours. I got him for you as a Christmas present," Fiona paused, "I kinda didn't think through the whole getting him early and keeping him a secret until then thing. So merry early Christmas."

Imogen laughed and put her arms around Fiona's neck again kissing her softly. "Only you would over look something like that but I still can't believe you got me a kitten," Imogen said glancing back at the kitten who was trying to jump onto the bed. "What's his name?" Imogen asked.

"Scotty," Fiona answered quietly hoping she was okay with the name.

"That's such a cute name especially for that little guy," Imogen said without taking her eyes off the fluffy black, ginger, and white kitten that know successfully made it onto the bed and was jumping in circles.

"I knew how much you wanted a munchkin cat and I couldn't think of anything else to get you. Although it would've been better if I could've kept Scotty a secret until it was actually Christmas," Fiona admitted.

"But it's the same nonetheless. I love Scotty and I love that you got him for me. I love you," Imogen said and kissed Fiona gently.

"I love you too," Fiona said when they pulled apart.

Imogen smiled before kissing Fiona's cheek and then moving away to lay on the bed next to Scotty and play with him. Fiona stood there for a moment listening to Imogen talk animatedly to Scotty before she finally went over and sat on the bed next to her. Even though she was tired she figured sleep could wait because watching Imogen happily play with Scotty or watch him prance around the room was worth staying up because it made her happy.

Fiona couldn't help but let a smile spread across her face when Imogen laid down on her back and Scotty moved next to her and cuddled into her side. Fiona saw Scotty yawn and knew he must've been all tuckered out from all that running and playing. Fiona laid down next to Imogen cuddling up to her other side and putting her arm around Imogen who was now starting to drift off to sleep. Soon enough sleep began to overcome her too as she thought about how her finding Scotty early wasn't all that bad after all.


End file.
